This Is Not Goodbye
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Ootori waits for Shishido after their graduation ceremony to talk. Not intended as Silver Pair, but could be taken as such. (This is so short that I am actually surprised that I am really posting it.)


_**Eric's Alan:**_ Yes, I am still alive. Back to my old name since Tamashii decided to quit on me. Shishido is OOC in this. You have been warned. (I cannot believe I am actually posting this...)

 _ **Ootori:**_ Eric's Alan does not own Prince of Tennis or any characters.

~X~X~X~

Choutarou stood suddenly as the crowd began to disperse from the school building. He waited and scanned the crowd looking for his doubles partner. He was expecting him to be at the back as always, but even as the last of the students filed out the brunette was nowhere to be found. He waited a few minutes and then when Shishido failed to come out he went to the tennis courts. The evening sky cast an orange glow over the courts. He opened the door to the club room, but his heart fell when it was empty save for a few third years gathering the last of their things. Where was Shishido? He closed the door and walked out to the courts. Had Shishido already left and he had just missed him? Tears filled his eyes and he fell to his knees in defeat. He had missed his chance to talk with Shishido! The sound of tennis shoes against the metal bleachers barely reached his ears and he glanced up half expecting to see Jirou waking up from a nap, but then he remembered that the blonde had just graduated with everybody else. A familiar blue hat caught his attention. Shishido had just plopped down on the bleachers, his face was hidden by the hat, but Choutarou had no doubt in his mind that was the hat he had given his partner. He hadn't missed his chance! He got to his feet, wiping away the tears, and hurriedly walking to the bleachers. Shishido had not noticed him yet, but he could see his shoulders shaking. He climbed the bleachers till he reached the top where Shishido was sitting. "Shishido-san." He announced quietly since his partner still hadn't noticed him.

Shishido nearly jumped out of his skin when Choutarou suddenly appeared next to him. He furiously rubbed his arm across his face then looked at his partner who was now sitting next to him. "You have been crying, Choutarou." He observed.

"So have you." Choutarou pointed out, smiling sadly at Shishido.

Shishido blushed and looked away, muttering. "So?"

"Shishido-san..." Choutarou trailed off. He did not know how to say what he wanted to say. "Um...I have something I want to tell you."

"Me too." Shishido mumbled and looked down at his lap. "You go first."

"I...I am going to stop playing doubles now." He glanced sideways only to find Shishido sitting there wide eyed. "I do not want to play doubles with anyone else, Shishido-san. You are my partner and I want it to stay that way. I want us to play doubles again after I graduate." At this points his voice was strained and he was trying to hide his tears, but Shishido could see right through him.

"Choutarou..." Was all Shishido could manage.

"Sounds silly...I know."

"Not at all." Shishido took off his hat and placed it on the silver haired teen's head. "I want that too. I promise that we will play again."

"Thank you, Shishido-san."

"Don't cry. You are going to be the fukubuchou of Hyotei next year." Shishido scolded gently, his words were not harsh at all.

"Sorry." Choutarou mumbled as he blinked back the tears.

"This isn't the end of the silver pair. We will show everyone our abilities." Shishido said confidently. "You and Hiyoshi better take Hyotei all the way next year." He held out his fist.

Choutarou nodded and bumped Shishido's fist. "We will. Just wait and see!"

~X~X~X~

 _ **Eric's Alan:**_ Well...it's something I guess *nervous laugh*

 _ **Shishido:**_ Why am I acting like a wimp in this?

 _ **Eric's Alan:**_ Because that is how I wrote it? Or you could just blame Yagyuu since I was listening to his song from Rikkai Super Stars. Oh, for anyone who is waiting on A Demon's Love the next chapter will be out soon! It's about half finished at the moment.

 _ **Ootori:**_ Please review.


End file.
